


Shy Bather Has Terrible Realisation Then Refuses to Believe It

by K_Popsicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Fanfiction, In-Universe RPF, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Mentions of pornography, No beta we die like mne, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle
Summary: Yuuri used to write RPF fanfiction about Victor. Victor finds out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020, Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Shy Bather Has Terrible Realisation Then Refuses to Believe It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Victor’s been living in the onsen for a few weeks, awake bright and early and terrorising Yuuri’s every waking moment. Yuri wouldn’t give it up for the world. Victor is a living breathing legend and his own brand of harrying gives Yuuri a reason to get up in the morning. Under the vigor of exercise, and practice, and the way he can’t quite breathe when Victor is suddenly _there_ and in his space Yuuri doesn’t have time to think about anything else. That’s how he’s so caught off guard when Victor’s sitting on his _bed_ in his _bedroom_ in only his _onsen robes_ after a day of practice and asks, “What’s this?” in such a casual way that Yuuri only glances up at the screen Victor’s turned towards him and replies, “My fanfiction page,” before he turns back to his phone.

There’s a niggle in the back of his head as he opens up another video to watch, but it takes a few quiet clicks on Victor’s part before Yuuri’s brain kicks in and screamed back at him, _my fanfiction page!_ and he’s tumbling across the room to stop the collision, “Wait, wait!” he cries, and Victor, the traitor, seems to realise he’s stumbled onto something juicy and is standing on the bed, laptop above his head, before Yuuri can reach him. Yuri is defeated by Victor’s superior height in an instant.

“You’d keep something from me, Yuuri?” Victor effects hurt in his voice, wide eyed but Yuuri can see he’s engaged in a way he sometimes just isn’t. He is thrilled to have Victor so attentive, and horrified because there are some sins that can’t be forgiven. And fanfiction is one of them.

“Victor,” he begs, heart in his throat, “give me back my computer.” He’s going cold inside. He can’t wrestle Victor for the laptop, it’s an unimaginable afront and he’d lose horrible, but he also can’t let him _see_ because he would never recover from the shame. Impotently he waits standing on the bed and in Victor’s space for the other mans decision to condemn or spare him.

Victor looks between the device and Yuuri calculatingly before he relaxes, bringing the computer back down into reachable space and carefully shuts the lid. “Here,” he holds it to Yuuri like a gift, and with weak limbs Yuuri takes back his secrets and swears he’ll never leave himself logged into his page again. At least then he’ll have plausible deniability if anyone were to see the stories there. “You shouldn’t leave things open you don’t want people to see, Yuuri.” Victor chides and Yuuri clutches it to his chest and nods firmly. He is determined that he will die before he lets this happen again. His glasses slip down his nose a little and Victor pushes them back up with a long finger and quickly brushes Yuuri’s fringe aside before he pulls himself back.

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologises and foolishly thinks the matter is over.

Yurio skates as hard as he can, executes a triple axel, and lands with perfect balance and Victor doesn’t look up from his phone. Which is rude. Affronted, Yurio tries to find someone else to compliment him, but Yuuri is in the middle of his routine and hasn't noticed anything. Instead the piggy is skating with the kind of ridiculously grace he’d pull out of thin air and then forget he had the next moment. It makes Yurio furious for reasons he can’t articulate, and instead of handling complicated emotions he skates over to Victor and asks, “What’s this?” as he snatches the phone out of his hands. So sue him, he wasn’t really expecting an answer and this would answer his question anyway.

He’s hoping for something salacious as he skates backwards away from Victor, and from the way Victor’s expression goes deadly it might just be that! Instead it’s a page of text and only text. Without reading Yurio scrolls up and down looking for pictures. The complete lack of them makes him wonder why anyone would even bother. He’s not against reading, but what could possibly be more interesting than ice-skating in it?

“Bring that back!” Victor shouts – shouts!

Yurio decides maybe there’s something he’s missing. He knows he’s playing with fire, but there’s little he loves to do more more so without thought he reads aloud, “ _He had never seen anything so magnificent so he reached down to hold the throbbing ten-inch member_ ” and chokes on the last word and then shouts, “Are you reading porn, Victor? In the middle of practice?” He’s never been so shocked or surprised by something. But the more he looks the more this looks exactly like porn!

He hears the piggy stumble in his routine and relishes the drama he’s creating. The way all the eyes turn on him. “This is very naught Victor.” He spins to Yuuri who's looking at him with wide eyes and a blush high on his cheeks. “Yuuri, look at this!” And he skates towards the other boy, and just as quickly Yuuri is backing away, head shaking back and forth so quickly Yurio thinks he’ll give himself neck strain. “ _Thank you for letting me touch this gold medal winning piece, he cried, I’ve never held something quite so valuable and big before and it’s best of all because it’s yours_ -“ He’s halfway through the sentence when he sees the name on the page and comes to a stand still in shock, because the name isn’t just ‘ _Victor_ ’ which would be both hilarious and damning, no it’s ‘ _Victor Nikiforov_ ’. Right there, on the page, for him to see as if it’s nothing. No wonder Victor hadn’t wanted him to see this! He’s going to ask, high in spirits and Victor unable to catch him when the phone slips out of his fingers.

He meets Yuuri’s disapproving look and feels like he’s been kicked in the chest by a horse.

“What Victor reads is his own matter isn’t it Yurio?” The horrible thing is that Yuuri has that look to him that comes out of nowhere where he looks like an adult, where he looks like he’s in contro and he’ll eat the world while the world lets him. Yurio isn’t sure how he flipped from backing away to this so quickly. Probably he should have kept his eye on the piggy.

“Ah!” Victor calls out happily, “Is Yuuri rescuing me?” And Yuri’s look disappears making Yurio wants to kick Victor. But it’s too late because Yuuri is looking like he stole the phone himself and skating over to return it with an apology. Victor says something quietly to Yuuri as the phone changes hands, and Yuuri softens, shoulders relaxing. It’s – disgustingly cute and in the face of it Yurio can’t think of a way to ask Victor why he was reading porn about himself. He grumbles away from the couple to mutter to himself.

Yuuri’s soaking out the strain of the days skate when he remembers with a flush that Victor had been reading pornography at the rink. He hadn’t meant to hear what Yurio was reading, had panicked in his embarrassment over hearing any of it, and then he’d chanced to look at Victor and realised exactly how he’d feel if he were in Victor’s position. He’d acted without thinking, but he was glad he’d done it.

But now the world is quiet and the words come back to him. It hadn’t sounded too bad, really. And Victor had shaken it off and proposed they finish training with a run. Yuuri had been happy to forget about it, but it just kept coming back to him.

In truth the words sounded vaguely familiar in that kind of way cheesy lines always did so. But there was something else that was prodding at him, trying to get his attention, and he couldn’t quite understand what it was.

 _‘He had never seen anything so magnificent so he reached down to hold the throbbing ten-inch member’_ , was hardly much to go on, not even enough to get a good idea of the scene. It was a weak sentence, the kind of thing he’d read thousands of times late in the night when he was too unnerved by upcoming competitions to sleep. But it didn’t tell him anything, so why was it bothering him?

He closes his eyes, leans his head back against the rocky edge of the pool and tries to visualise the situation when all at once it hits him like a ton of bricks. It wasn’t about one man, it was about two! Yuuri feels a part of his soul die at the realisation, and then another bigger part of him come alive. The blush he has reaches his shoulders as he sinks lower into the water to try and hide. But how could he be anything but blown away by the realisation that Victor Nikiforov, the worlds best skater, his coach, had been reading gay pornography?

Yuuri tries not to get his hopes up.

Yuuri fails.

And then he wonders what kind of story it was. What kind of pornography? Gay yes, but what did Victor _like_? Yuuri’s half way through his soak when he is overwhelmed with the need to know, and he decides his muscles can wait, because Google wont.

Yuuri makes a bolt for his computer, towel around his hips and dripping water everywhere. He’ll apologise later, if anyone notices.

The first line is a waste, the second line though? It sounds almost familiar and maybe it’s unique enough to find. Yuuri types it in and Google throws back unrelated pages, so he puts it in quote marks and tries again.

And then the world stops, or perhaps that’s his heart because against all odds he’s remembered it right and Google has a match. It’s just the match is one of his old fanfictions – _one of his old fanfictions about Victor_. He reasons that that can happen, he reasons that it’s probably a coincidence. It’s not like all these sorts of stories don’t sound the same. By the time he’s smushed his face against the keyboard in total despair he’s accepted there’s very little chance that Victor had stumbled upon it organically, and even less chance that there was another trashy story with that exact line in it if his low viewcount fic was the top hit.

The will to live escapes him.

The will to die seems very valid.

Instead of either he sits there until he can’t sit there any longer and then he crawls into his bed and buries himself under the blanket as if sleep is really an option.

Even though he’s tired Yuuri thinks he can handle the day by pretending the previous day was some sort of fevered dream. He holds onto that desperate lie right until he makes it to breakfast and finds Victor with his eyes glued to his phone screen.

“Good morning,” he greets and Victor shifts his eyes up to him, then over him, then returns them back to the screen.

Yuuri’s eye twitches. He hovers over the table trying to think of a way to ask what Victor is reading. He 25% doesn’t want to know, 25% does, and there’s a whole ‘nother 50% of him that’s too busy screaming to form coherent thought. There’s really also no way to ask such a thing.

“Is that Yuuri awake?” His mother pops out of the kitchen, bustling around to lay breakfast like he’s a guest at the hot springs and completely distracts him with her round face and bright smiles. Her expression compresses though when she looks at Victor and his mostly full plates.

“Are you not eating again today Victor?” She hovers worriedly, and Victor looks from his phone to her, breaks out a beaming smile for her, and slides the device face down on the table.

“It was delicious but I got completely distracted again.” He apologises.

Yuuri watches in horror as his mother fawns over Victor, he can’t _blame_ her, but she’s entirely mistaken by his character! Victor is a snake, a viper, a charming assassin waiting to strike, a man who clearly probably memorised his fanfiction profile before handing his computer back to him then acted like he’d been magnanimous!

“It must be very interesting,” Hiroko potters about the room, “you’ve been glued to your phone taking notes all week.”

“Notes?!” Yuuri nearly dies, notes and his mother saw this happening? No no no. He’s making mountains of molehills. This isn’t what it seems like, it couldn’t possibly be. A week? Reading in the dining room? The rink? There was no way. Yuuri would have noticed, Victor would have said something.

“When I find something interesting it’s very hard for me to look away.” Victor waves the topic away and Yuuri has no other recourse than to finish his meal because his _mother_ is still in the room as well as some guests. Besides, he would die rather than subject himself to being the tragic hero in a case of mistaken assumption. Even if the assumption makes sense. He can still think of a hundred reasons why Yurio had read those lines out instead of whatever it was Victor had been reading. Not a single one seemed less likely than the idea that Victor had spent a week reading his RPF fanfiction and taking _notes_.

Obstinately he sticks with that assumption all the way through breakfast and to the rink. He’s not sure how he manages it but it’s a gold medal worthy effort.

Yuuko spies Victor at the boards. Yuuri is practicing, a tight furrow between his brows but trying to concentrate on his task. Rather than step out and bother him she approaches Victor. She’s feeling friendly and getting to know Victor was seeming more and more important to staying friends with Yuuri if she was reading the signals all right. Victor surely seemed interested, and Yuuri… well he could only stay oblivious for so long. She had no doubt once he realised what was going on there - well she knew how these things work. But more importantly how Yuuri worked.

What surprises her today is Victor's complete inattention to both her company as she steps up beside him and Yuuri’s on the ice. He’s usually painfully attentive to Yuuri in particular. Instead he has eyes only for his phone.

Overwhelmed with curiosity and feeling a little cheeky (her children got it from somewhere after all) she peaked at the screen, then stared.

No way was this her fault! He was just standing there reading it, he hadn’t even moved to cover the screen. A woman could only be expected to show so much grace when seeing words like ‘thrusting’ and ‘moaning’ and ‘member’ on someone's phone screen, especially a world renowned celebrity in her favourite sport.

And then he hits the next chapter button and Yuuko’s soul elevates with delight! She squeals excitedly and Victor tears his eyes away from the screen to look at her in something like horror, but she's too happy to care.

“You found Yuuri’s old fanfiction about you!” She hears something hit the ice hard and goes to look but Victor’s holding the phone at her face, the title ‘ _The Night Victor Nikiforov Took My Virginity_ ’ and the author’s name ‘ _VictorsGoldMedal_ ’ are clear as day. He’s on chapter 26 of 41.

“Yuuri absolutely wrote this?” Victor ask’s very plainly, and Yuuko suddenly is concerned that she’s let the cat out of the bag. However there’s no taking it back, besides he’s clearly been reading for a while the damage was done.

“Ahhh-” she smiles and waves dismissively, “it’s just something he wrote when he was younger, we all did such silly things didn’t we?”

“This one is old, but some of them are from this year.” Victor informs her evenly, and her eyes widen with excitement.

“What really? I need to read them!” And snatches Victor’s phone away from him to click back to the author’s profile. What she finds is an entire list of RPF goodies her friend had failed to tell her about. “This is beautiful.” She breathes spying coffee shop, wrong number, and fake dating AUs plus a number of other promising reads.

Victor takes the phone back and says plainly, “This one’s really... terribly written.” Yuuko feels that that is far too mean. She remembers how much she’d enjoyed the story the first time, almost as much as she’d enjoyed the way Yuuri had looked at her with big hopeful eyes waiting for praise.

“What are you talking about? It's great! And the proposal scene! And the _onsen_ scene.” Just remembering it makes her a little flushed under the collar.

Victor looks curious, like he’s going to hunt out the onsen scene right then and there when Yuuri cries out in abject misery, “Please stop talking about it, both of you!” They turn to him, remembering at last that he’s in the room, and Yuuri is sitting on the ice looking mortified. “Why are you reading these things, Victor? I clearly didn’t want you to!”

Yuuko instantly feels the smallest amount of guilt but then remembers that he hid from her that he had kept writing after his first story and feels like she’s not in the wrong after all. Besides, shouldn’t loving partners share these kind of things with each other? She was only helping them along! Still, she could read a room, and this one was awkward and embarrassed. Smartly she said, “Oh I have to pick up the girls! Excuse me,” before making the fastest retreat she could. Silently she apologised to Yuuri for leaving him, but really a boy who had written the things he’d written had no right to feel ashamed.

Yuuri’s too busy freaking out on his own in the middle of a skating rink to realise he’s in peril. Not from the ice, because it’s doing a fine job of being cold and dispersonal. No, from Victor Nikiforov who has tucked his phone away and is skating out to him with a titled smile and something predatory in his eyes.

Yuuri freezes for too long like a deer in headlights, then with a sudden burst of clarity gets his feet under him and flees. There is no way - not a single way - not even if some sort of god came down and tried to make him - he was going to face Victor after confirming his most horrible fears. No-one should have to face a man who had just read the RPF you wrote about them, no-one deserved that kind of punishment.

“Ah, Yuuri!” Victor cries out when Yuuri powers away from him like his life depends on it.

“No no no no no.” Yuuri chants trying to put distance between them.

“Yuuri it’s not so bad. I mean, the writing was a bit bad but-” Yuuri ducks under hands that try and catch him, he skates left.

“Don’t insult my writing while saying it’s not so bad!” Yuuri shouts back, and has to twist out of Victor’s grabbing hands. They’re well matched for speed, and Yuuri puts as much strength as he can to get away, but Victor’s expression has a determined edge to it that makes Yuuri scared he’d going to be punished. After all, who wouldn’t punish someone for taking the liberties he had? Yuuri had never been the subject of anyone’s RPF and he doesn’t know how he’d feel about it. But Victor is an unmeasurable quantity.

He looks up, realises he’s nearly at the boards, and has to make a choice to try and make an inelegant escape wearing skates, or turn. Because he’s an ice-skater he makes the tactical decision to stay on the ice. He does not, however, remember that Victor is also a professional ice-skater and is just as advantaged (if not more so). He’s well past that kind of critical thinking, like a little man in his brain has hit the meltdown button and his skull is just filled with screaming and panic. With this kind of mindset it’s not surprising that Victor catches his arm.

They don’t stop, that would be an absolute fall, but Victor matches him, holds his arm tight and moves them back towards the middle of the ice. Yuuri is dragged along miserably.

“I liked reading them.” Victor admits and Yuuri doesn’t believe him. Senses danger. He tries to get the hand off his arm, slips under Victor’s arm and is right back there a second later. “I got to see things Yuuri likes.” Victor is a crafty, and also apparently an octopus, because no matter how Yuuri moves he seems to keep a hold of him. Hands on his arm, his hips, his leg (Yuuri’s not sure how that happened), and even his hand.

“I wrote them when I was 14. Why read them if they’re bad?” Yuuri bemoans. This teasing is too much, he’s starting to feel exhausted from it all but instead of letting him go Victor starts slowing them down, catching both of Yuuri’s arms so they’re face to face.

“But seeing how Yuuri wanted to have sex with me even back then, it’s flattering isn’t it? That Yuuri’s been watching me the whole time.”

They come to a standstill and Yuuri can’t breathe past the tight squeeze of his chest. Victor’s right in front of him, all quick eyed and earnest, that devil’s smile still on his lips but he’s watching Yuuri like he can’t look away. Yuuri feels for a moment like it is true, that Victor was flattered by his stories? But the fall, the audacity! To say such a thing when Yuuri is mortified that they were ever seen.

Victor pulls him in closer, slots them together until Yuuri can feel Victor pressing into him. Victor is so close that Yuuri can feel him breathe, feel the rise and fall of his chest where it presses into him. He’s never stood so close to Victor unless Victor was manipulating his body to show him how to perform a move. It’s suddenly very warm out on the ice.

“How could I pass a chance to get to know another piece of Yuuri?” He asks, his breath brushing over Yuuri’s face as they stare at each other from far too close. “I wanted to see what you dreamed about, who could have known it was me?”

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” Yuuri says in awe, because Victor is holding him and saying the kind of things he couldn’t even imagine stories he’d written in the dark of night when feeling too alone to breathe.

“Besides, the one where we move to Canada to get married and spend our days skating on our own private lake was really cute. I can’t believe Yuuri wouldn’t want me to read that.” The crazy thing is that Victor doesn’t seem horrified, he doesn’t seem disgusted. He seems… teasing? Happy? The only thing Yuuri is sure of is that he doesn’t know what’s happening.

“I wrote that one later.” Yuuri says without thinking and Victor’s eyes squint consideringly.

“I saw. Is that why there’s not sex? But don’t most people like sex more in their 20’s? Why did you stop writing sex with me?” Victor looks suspiciously at him, “Did you get bored of me?”

“No!” Yuuri doesn’t really know how things have turned out like this, caught in Victor’s arms and telling him he wasn’t bored of writing smut fanfiction about him, but he didn’t have time to think too much about it either. Because Victor is looking at him like he’s done something good by pouring his heart out into unrealistic meet cutes and hook up fic. “It’s just the more I got to know Victor, the more I wanted other things,” He has to look at the ground to say it. It’s too much like a confession and he feels a softer embarrassment. Like admitting you liked kittens, or hot chocolate. It was embarrassing but not shameful. The things he’d written at 14 and even later were badly written stories about gratification. The ones he’d written later had been something else.

“I want the other things too.” Victor tils Yuuri’s head so their eyes meet.

“Hot chocolate?” Yuuri asks, a little confused and feeling warmer suddenly.

Victor’s smile curves, “I want to have sex with Yuuri.” He says it like it’s nothing. Like people said things like that every day and it was okay to say it out of nowhere. Not a single sound escapes Yuuri’s mouth. Not a single idea passes his mind. Not a single thing is computed as he waits for his brain to re-understand what he’s just heard and make it into something less outlandish. But really, even Yuuri struggles to make it anything but exactly what it is.

“Don’t say things like that.” Yuuri begs, because he couldn’t handle if it was a joke, or something like that.

“But I really do! Even though I don’t have a ten-inch penis and Yuuri might be disappointed.” Victor says in earnest.

“Why are you repeating things like that?!” Yuuri cries horrified. “You can’t just say-” And Victor cuts him off, which is good because he wasn’t even sure where he was going with that, but it’s better because Victor kisses him and the turmoil bubbling inside him stops short and evaporates. Yuuri manages a small surprised noise, and then throws his arms around Victor’s next, dragging him down into something bigger. It fills him and fills him until he wants to burst.

When Yuuri lets him go Victor’s smile reaches the corners of his eyes.

“You kiss better than you write.” He says, and Yuuri should probably be angry about that, but then Victor kisses him again and he decides he can overlook it. After all, it really is much better than anything he could dream of.


End file.
